I'm Not Calling You A Liar
by bkgrl
Summary: The last time Klaus had seen her (Caroline) it was 1922 and she was bleeding out, calling his name, with a stake in her hand. Esther's curse involved a doppelganger and a hunter, who would spend the next 9 life times and 1000 years, distracting, stalking, killing, loving, annoying and torturing Niklaus Mikaelson, forever thwarting his efforts to break the moonstone curse.
1. Timeline (will be updated freq)

**Time Line**

**996 AD Lyanna, New World**

**1114 AD Hannah, Italy**

**1348 AD Anne, Seres, Bulgaria**

**(Descendent of Hannah)**

**1492 AD Lyanna, Scrathclyde, England  
**

**1572 AD Christine, Paris, France**

**1678 AD Ruth, Königsberg, Prussia**

**1776 AD Mary, India**

**1864 AD Nataline, New Orleans, Louisiana  
**

**1922 AD Emily, Chicago, Illinois**

**2011 AD Caroline, Mystic Falls, Virginia- 2030 AD New Orleans, Louisiana  
**

* * *

**Yep- Plec can't sink this ship. I have a contingency plan.  
**

**To see a Family Tree for Lyanna, Character Name Analysis and other story related posts please see me on Tumblr: **

** bkgrlrandomthoughts , just copy/paste and add .tumblr . com (no spaces) into your domain  
**


	2. Prologue

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for reading and following this story. After much thought and consideration, I am continuing this story however I'm turning it into an original work. The entire beginning of this story will be changed, the mythology, character names and other details. The beginning of Hannah and Anne's chapters will be changed, things added as well as Lyanna Lockwood's chapter. The original premise of the hunters will not be changed or Klaus's character's connection with the women. The Kol and Lilly relationship will still be there as well as Elijah's character with Katerina's character. Rebekah's character will be playing a much larger role as well as Silas's character.

Hopefully with excellent planning I'll be ready to self publish by October the original work as an ebook, along with what would have been Christine's chapter. For updates, please see me on tumblr. You can find the address on my profile page.

Thank you,

Anne


	3. 996 Lyanna

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for reading and following this story. After much thought and consideration, I am continuing this story however I'm turning it into an original work. The entire beginning of this story will be changed, the mythology, character names and other details. The beginning of Hannah and Anne's chapters will be changed, things added as well as Lyanna Lockwood's chapter. The original premise of the hunters will not be changed or Klaus's character's connection with the women. The Kol and Lilly relationship will still be there as well as Elijah's character with Katerina's character. Rebekah's character will be playing a much larger role as well as Silas's character.

Hopefully with excellent planning I'll be ready to self publish by October the original work as an ebook, along with what would have been Christine's chapter. For updates, please see me on tumblr. You can find the address on my profile page.

Thank you,

Anne


	4. 1114 AD, Hannah P1

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for reading and following this story. After much thought and consideration, I am continuing this story however I'm turning it into an original work. The entire beginning of this story will be changed, the mythology, character names and other details. The beginning of Hannah and Anne's chapters will be changed, things added as well as Lyanna Lockwood's chapter. The original premise of the hunters will not be changed or Klaus's character's connection with the women. The Kol and Lilly relationship will still be there as well as Elijah's character with Katerina's character. Rebekah's character will be playing a much larger role as well as Silas's character.

Hopefully with excellent planning I'll be ready to self publish by October the original work as an ebook, along with what would have been Christine's chapter. For updates, please see me on tumblr. You can find the address on my profile page.

Thank you,

Anne


	5. 1114 AD, Hannah p2

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for reading and following this story. After much thought and consideration, I am continuing this story however I'm turning it into an original work. The entire beginning of this story will be changed, the mythology, character names and other details. The beginning of Hannah and Anne's chapters will be changed, things added as well as Lyanna Lockwood's chapter. The original premise of the hunters will not be changed or Klaus's character's connection with the women. The Kol and Lilly relationship will still be there as well as Elijah's character with Katerina's character. Rebekah's character will be playing a much larger role as well as Silas's character.

Hopefully with excellent planning I'll be ready to self publish by October the original work as an ebook, along with what would have been Christine's chapter. For updates, please see me on tumblr. You can find the address on my profile page.

Thank you,

Anne


	6. 1348 AD, Anne

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for reading and following this story. After much thought and consideration, I am continuing this story however I'm turning it into an original work. The entire beginning of this story will be changed, the mythology, character names and other details. The beginning of Hannah and Anne's chapters will be changed, things added as well as Lyanna Lockwood's chapter. The original premise of the hunters will not be changed or Klaus's character's connection with the women. The Kol and Lilly relationship will still be there as well as Elijah's character with Katerina's character. Rebekah's character will be playing a much larger role as well as Silas's character.

Hopefully with excellent planning I'll be ready to self publish by October the original work as an ebook, along with what would have been Christine's chapter. For updates, please see me on tumblr. You can find the address on my profile page.

Thank you,

Anne


	7. 1492 AD, Lyanna P1

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for reading and following this story. After much thought and consideration, I am continuing this story however I'm turning it into an original work. The entire beginning of this story will be changed, the mythology, character names and other details. The beginning of Hannah and Anne's chapters will be changed, things added as well as Lyanna Lockwood's chapter. The original premise of the hunters will not be changed or Klaus's character's connection with the women. The Kol and Lilly relationship will still be there as well as Elijah's character with Katerina's character. Rebekah's character will be playing a much larger role as well as Silas's character.

Hopefully with excellent planning I'll be ready to self publish by October the original work as an ebook, along with what would have been Christine's chapter. For updates, please see me on tumblr. You can find the address on my profile page.

Thank you,

Anne


	8. 1492 AD, Lyanna P2

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for reading and following this story. After much thought and consideration, I am continuing this story however I'm turning it into an original work. The entire beginning of this story will be changed, the mythology, character names and other details. The beginning of Hannah and Anne's chapters will be changed, things added as well as Lyanna Lockwood's chapter. The original premise of the hunters will not be changed or Klaus's character's connection with the women. The Kol and Lilly relationship will still be there as well as Elijah's character with Katerina's character. Rebekah's character will be playing a much larger role as well as Silas's character.

Hopefully with excellent planning I'll be ready to self publish by October the original work as an ebook, along with what would have been Christine's chapter. For updates, please see me on tumblr. You can find the address on my profile page.

Thank you,

Anne


	9. 1492 AD, Lyanna P3

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for reading and following this story. After much thought and consideration, I am continuing this story however I'm turning it into an original work. The entire beginning of this story will be changed, the mythology, character names and other details. The beginning of Hannah and Anne's chapters will be changed, things added as well as Lyanna Lockwood's chapter. The original premise of the hunters will not be changed or Klaus's character's connection with the women. The Kol and Lilly relationship will still be there as well as Elijah's character with Katerina's character. Rebekah's character will be playing a much larger role as well as Silas's character.

Hopefully with excellent planning I'll be ready to self publish by October the original work as an ebook, along with what would have been Christine's chapter. For updates, please see me on tumblr. You can find the address on my profile page.

Thank you,

Anne


	10. 1492 AD, Lyanna P4

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for reading and following this story. After much thought and consideration, I am continuing this story however I'm turning it into an original work. The entire beginning of this story will be changed, the mythology, character names and other details. The beginning of Hannah and Anne's chapters will be changed, things added as well as Lyanna Lockwood's chapter. The original premise of the hunters will not be changed or Klaus's character's connection with the women. The Kol and Lilly relationship will still be there as well as Elijah's character with Katerina's character. Rebekah's character will be playing a much larger role as well as Silas's character.

Hopefully with excellent planning I'll be ready to self publish by October the original work as an ebook, along with what would have been Christine's chapter. For updates, please see me on tumblr. You can find the address on my profile page.

Thank you,

Anne


	11. 1492 AD, Lyanna P5-A

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for reading and following this story. After much thought and consideration, I am continuing this story however I'm turning it into an original work. The entire beginning of this story will be changed, the mythology, character names and other details. The beginning of Hannah and Anne's chapters will be changed, things added as well as Lyanna Lockwood's chapter. The original premise of the hunters will not be changed or Klaus's character's connection with the women. The Kol and Lilly relationship will still be there as well as Elijah's character with Katerina's character. Rebekah's character will be playing a much larger role as well as Silas's character.

Hopefully with excellent planning I'll be ready to self publish by October the original work as an ebook, along with what would have been Christine's chapter. For updates, please see me on tumblr. You can find the address on my profile page.

Thank you,

Anne


	12. 1492 AD, Lyanna P5-B

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for reading and following this story. After much thought and consideration, I am continuing this story however I'm turning it into an original work. The entire beginning of this story will be changed, the mythology, character names and other details. The beginning of Hannah and Anne's chapters will be changed, things added as well as Lyanna Lockwood's chapter. The original premise of the hunters will not be changed or Klaus's character's connection with the women. The Kol and Lilly relationship will still be there as well as Elijah's character with Katerina's character. Rebekah's character will be playing a much larger role as well as Silas's character.

Hopefully with excellent planning I'll be ready to self publish by October the original work as an ebook, along with what would have been Christine's chapter. For updates, please see me on tumblr. You can find the address on my profile page.

Thank you,

Anne


	13. Future of INCYAL

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for reading and following this story. After much thought and consideration, I am continuing this story however I'm turning it into an original work. The entire beginning of this story will be changed, the mythology, character names and other details. The beginning of Hannah and Anne's chapters will be changed, things added as well as Lyanna Lockwood's chapter. The original premise of the hunters will not be changed or Klaus's character's connection with the women. The Kol and Lilly relationship will still be there as well as Elijah's character with Katerina's character. Rebekah's character will be playing a much larger role as well as Silas's character.

Hopefully with excellent planning I'll be ready to self publish by October the original work as an ebook, along with what would have been Christine's chapter. For updates, please see me on tumblr. You can find the address on my profile page.

Thank you,

Anne


End file.
